This application relates to seating for a walker.
A walker (or walking frame) may be a tool for disabled or elderly people who desire or need additional support to maintain balance or stability while walking. A related device is a rollator. A rollator may have a frame with three or four large wheels, handlebars and a built-in seat, which allows the user to stop and rest when needed. Rollators, however, may generally be more expensive than walkers because of additional features they may have (for example, hand brakes, padded back rest, storage bag, or basket).
Some seats for walkers are known, but such seats may be customized or integrated into a particular walker. Some removable seats are known but they may require complicated or difficult to use hardware and/or may interfere with parts of a walker, such as the hand grips.
Therefore, it may be useful to provide techniques for adapting a walker to have seating options. It may be useful to provide a seat that can be attached and removed to/from a variety of walkers.
The foregoing summary, as well as the following detailed description of certain techniques of the present application, will be better understood when read in conjunction with the appended drawings. For the purposes of illustration, certain techniques are shown in the drawings. It should be understood, however, that the claims are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached drawings. Furthermore, the appearance shown in the drawings is one of many ornamental appearances that can be employed to achieve the stated functions of the system.